Typical Day
by raphfreak
Summary: Follow up to Aiko - Raph knows owning a dog isn't easy. But he'd thought his own dog wouldn't have been so much trouble. But he forgot something. She is HIS dog. And like owner, like dog. Easy now Raph?


**This is a follow up to the short story, Aiko. I just thought of this after my mom said my dog, Raphael, acts like me. Huh, imagine how my dog got that name. Hmmm?**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Sit Aiko! Dang-nabbit SIT!"

Leo glanced up slightly from his reading. A golden blur dashed past him, followed closely by a green and red one. The golden blue rounded the coffee table where Leo's legs were resting on and stopped on a dime, whirling around with an excited bark at her aggravated owner. Her bright blue eyes danced in laughter as she pranced in place, her golden fur dancing with each step.

Raph stopped a few feet from her. He leaned down, placing both hands on his knees as he drew in a ragged breath. He shot a dirty look at his dog. "You. Here. Now." He hissed raggedly, pointing one large finger towards the ground beside him.

Aiko gave another bark and took a few teasing steps forward. Her tail waved furiously.

Leo smirked at the sight. Aiko was turning a year old today and Raph wanted her clean for when Casey and April came down to celebrate her birthday. April was even brining a special cake for dogs.

Leo had no idea why they were having a birthday for a dog, but Raph insisted.

* * *

"_She's part of the family, ain't she?" Raph growled, placing both hands on his hips. _

"_Yeah…"_

"_We have birthdays, don't we?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then she's having one." _

* * *

And that was the end of that conversation.

"Aiko, I swear if ya don't get over here…" Raph threatened as he waved the leash his dog. Aiko gave a whimper of laughter and she danced back, and lowered her front legs to the ground, but kept her butt and tail in the air. Leo remembered Raph saying it was their invitation to play and it was commonly used with other dogs.

"Do you need help bro?" Leo asked, laying his book aside.

"NO!" Raph roared as he lunged for the dog.

Aiko seemed to know what was coming cause she leapt back at the last second as Raph landed with a grunt a few inches from her. With another bark, she leapt over his shell and galloped around the corner and out of the room.

"You okay Raph?" Leo chuckled as he stood up.

Raph just laid on the ground, drumming a finger against the concrete floor and glaring at the spot where Aiko had been a few seconds ago.

"Well lookie here Klunk," Mikey entered the room, dangling a toy feather attached to the string in front of Klunk. The cat followed obediently, eyes following the string with deadly precision. "Seems the dog has outsmarted the turtle." He chuckled.

"Has not." Raph mumbled as he rolled over and got to his knees, then his feet. He dusted off his body then glared at the animal and owner. "How'd you do that?"

"This?" Mikey asked as he bobbed the toy at Klunk. "You need something they love; a toy or a dog treat. Make them come to you." He gave an amused smirk and made his way towards the bathroom, whistling Carrie Underwood, "Before he Cheats".

Raph smirked…he knew the destination of the pair. A minute later the pained yowls and screeches of Klunk could be heard from behind the closed door. He didn't have to wait long before the pair emerged again.

Mikey had a drenched Klunk snugly wrapped in a blue towel. The cat's ears were pinned to his neck and his orange fur was pinned to his body.

"Make them come to you." Mikey repeated with the same smirk. "Then you strike."

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Come here Aiko," Raph cooed from the living room couch. Her favorite rawhide bone was firm in one hand, the leash hidden behind his shell in the other. "Aiko!" He called.

Aiko cautiously walked into the room. Her ears perked at the sight of her bone and she took a few more steps forward before stopping, two feet away from her bone. Raph could see her large golden body quiver and a small whimper in her throat.

He slowly stood up, reaching out with one hand, while her eyes followed her bone. His hands got within a few inches of her bright red collar before she turned tail and fled out of the room.

"Ya dumb mutt." He muttered as the bone fell from one hand and he sank back onto the couch.

"Let me try bro," Mikey said as he grabbed the fallen bone and headed after the dog.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"I'm amazed." He shook his head as he walked back into the room.

"What?"

"She didn't want anything I had." Mikey said, still shaking his head. "I offered her treats, toys, pizza, chocolate - "

"CHOCOLATE!" Raph screeched as he jumped from the chair and got the surprised turtle in a headlock. Mikey squealed at the sudden attack. "Chocolate can kill her, shell-fer-brains!"

"I know that," Mikey said equally in the same tone. "But I was going to see if she was going to take anything I had. Apparently not."

Raph let out another growl before removing himself from atop his youngest brother.

"I have an idea." Leo said as he walked into the room. He'd listened in on the whole conversation. "I've read that in books that dogs are supposed to be extremely loyal. Raph, why don't you pretend you're hurt? Maybe then she'll come to you. You know how excited she gets when we practice?"

Raph nodded.

"Well why don't we let her in the dojo once and you can spar with me," Leo suggested. "Mikey can hold her and I could "knock" you to the ground. You could wither around in pain and pretend you're hurt and Mikey could let go. Then she might come to you."

"That might work." Raph smiled.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"OWWW!" Raph screeched as he "fell" the floor, clutching his leg in agony. "Aiko! Help!"

Aiko had been hovering in the doorway. The second Raph fell to the floor, she gave him a "do I look stupid" look before she turned tail and walked out the door.

"There went that idea." Leo muttered. His brilliant idea left with the dog.

"Should we ask Don?" Mikey asked the other two as Raph once again dusted himself off and got off the floor.

"There's no time." Raph muttered angrily. "April and Case will be here in ten minutes and there's not enough time now to give her a bath."

"Give who a bath?" a male voice asked from the doorway.

"Casey." Raph smiled at his human friend. "I wanted to give Aiko a bath and I spent all morning just trying to catch her."

"Doggy outsmart the turtle?" Casey smirked.

"Trust me dude." Mikey warned. "That ain't just any dog."

"Oh come on guys." April protested as she stepped behind her boyfriend. "She's a puppy."

"Right." Mikey drawled as he followed them to the kitchen. "And that's like says we're normal turtles."

"She'll be around later Raph," Casey said, punching the turtle mockingly. "We got her a cake and everything. And Chinese and pizza for us."

"Sounds good." Raph followed them to the table.

A few minutes later, Don emerged from his lab, the smell of food arousing him from his work. "Smells good guys. Just let me wash up real quick."

"Better hurry Don," Mikey said, stuffing two slices of pizza in his mouth at once.

Don hurried to the bathroom. A second later he hurried back, his face shaped into a frown. "Raph," he scowled.

"What?" Raph looked up from his pizza slice.

"How could you do that to that poor innocent dog," Don said angrily, smacking Raph on the head. "What did she ever do to you?"

"What the shell are you taking about Don?" Leo asked, flabbergasted as to why Don was smacking Raph.

"You left Aiko in the tub!" he said.

Raph's eyes widened as he burst from the table and bolted to the bathroom, Mikey and Leo hot on his heels. He opened the door and was met with a face full of water.

Aiko was happily playing the once full tub of warm water. She looked up at the soaking wet turtle, gave a single wag of her tail and a bark, and went back to using her paws to splash around.

Raph simply shook his head and walked out of the room. "Crazy dog." He muttered.

Mikey smiled and tensed, ready to bolt. "Like owner, like dog." And bolted for protection behind April.

Raph started his chase and was overtaken by a soaking wet golden blur. Aiko leapt for the fleeing turtle and using her weight, made them both tumble to the floor with a loud crash. April, Casey, Don, and Master Splinter all rushed from the room, starring in surprise at the soaking dog and screaming turtle.

Raph gave a smirk. "You're right Mikey: like owner like dog."

Everyone laughed as Raph's dog, Raph's Aiko, followed her master's footstep and succeeded in once again brining the orange clad turtle to the ground in a screaming fit with the typical pleads and helps.

Just another typical day for Raph and Aiko.

* * *

**Please give me a review! Me needs reviews! LOL!!!!!!!!**

**Oh yes, please be sure and check on my page. There is a list of stories I may do sometime in the near future but if any of you talented writers want to give a go at it, please do. The page will be updated a lot so if you see any you want, please tell me! They will go quick as three have alreadys been taken and more added.**

**Also please vote on my poll!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**thanks,**

**~raphfreak**


End file.
